gloveandbootsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario and Fafa Play The Classics
Mario and Fafa Play The Classics is episode 10 of Season 2 of Glove and Boots. Plot At the start Fafa thinks to do a "Let's Play" but Mario doesn't want to, Fafa does not know why Mario does not want to because one of those new video games are to good for Fafa and he always beat Mario. Fafa think It's going to be fun. Mario want too play the old video games because he missed them. And Pac-Man had no buttons for Mario to play and Fafa knows what Mario is saying. And Mario heard Fafa that they can use the old video games and he said "We can play the old video games" and Fafa thinks to download them on the Wii and Mario does not know what is a Wii and Fafa knows what is a Wii and he said "You know it's a video game system" and Mario hold the controller and They play the classics and Fafa picks Mario Bros. but Mario wants too be Mario but Fafa wants too be Mario. Mario will get confused if he's not Mario. Fafa knows Mario is always Mario. because he's more popular then Luigi and Fafa has the 1st Controller. Mario teases Fafa and Fafa wants too be Mario this one kind. Mario is not happy when he has too be Luigi and Mario and Fafa plays "Mario Bros" and They also like Luigi. Fafa tells Mario to save the Pow block. Luigi as Mario uses the Pow Block and ruin it. Mario as Fafa pushes Luigi as Mario and Luigi as Mario had died by hitting Koopa Troopa and Luigi as Mario stays at the platform while Mario as Fafa hit the Super Mario Enimes and Luigi as Mario jumps and plays again and hit Koopa Troopa again. Mario thinks They need too be working as a team! When the blue Koopa Troopa hits Luigi as Mario and with the words "Luigi Game Over" Mario as Fafa keeps playing by not dying. Until green fireballs came out on Luigi as Mario's ghost and Fafa laugh. Fafa thinks they can play more Mario Bros. with the lost levels but Mario thinks it's to hard for him. Fafa tells Mario bout the Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japanese version. Mario does not Understand. Fafa continues talking about the Lost levels. Mario does not know why is it called "Lost Levels" Mario plays Super Mario Bros. 2 He picked Luigi Game but Fafa thinks if Mario wants to be Mario. Mario is fine with Luigi Game. Fafa sees Luigi has a green mustache. Koopa Paratroopa bounced over Luigi as Mario. Mario says "Not so Hard" and "Take that Japan" Mario spots the Mushroom and hurts Luigi as Mario and Mario says "That does not the Mushroom do" Super Mario Bros. 2 was so hard for Mario. Then he said "With the Mushroom Mushroom is my only friend" then he get'd the reason to him. Fafa says "No no no" and Mario said "Hello mushroom" Then he got dead. Mario thinks the plant killed him. Fafa says No no no It's defently the Mushroom and Mario said "Look one in chance the Mushroom helps you" Fafa was just saying. Mario looks for the evil Mushroom he used the 3º block and Mario waits for the Mushroom he did not bounce it not make him ok! and he died because that's all of his life. and he uses Mario and he good he reached up to 500m and died. Fafa used the old game "Pac-Man" Mario never played it before and it was played by 2 Players and Mario said "Your Player 1 Right!" Fafa goes first and he plays Pac-Man wile talking and Mario wants too play. Pac-Man eats it was a few minutes later. Mario just thinked if ghosts can hurt. Fafa says "Ghost can hurt you?" Mario said "Can they" then Fafa said "Yeah... I think there ghost busters" then Mario said "The Ghost didn't hurt the boomer Right!" then Fafa said "They slime you" Then Mario said "See that's no bad" then Fafa thinks Pac-Man's ghost is not slime. When Mario Completed the Level and Mario learns the Pac-Man Animation bit. Back to the Wii Menu, Mario spotted Double Dribble he never Played it before and also Fafa. When Mario and Fafa waits for the best screen of Double Dribble. The Voice "Bouble Dribble" Mario laughed and said "Do it again" and Mario was Ready again! That was 2 Times Mario and Fafa said "Bouble Dribble" then Fafa laughed and Mario said "Do it again! Do It again!" 3 Times. Fafa said "Bouble Dribble" Mario laughed again! 4 Times! When Mario said "Bouble Dribble" Fafa laughed again when Mario said "Bouble Dribble" Last! Mario and Fafa laughed again. They liked it 5 Times! The Last Classic Game! "Excitebike" Mario thinks Excitebike is the greatest game. The Classic Game was Exciting and had Bikes. When Fafa said "We can make our own levels" Mario did not know there was own levels that they can make. So Mario set up by using "Design" And Makes one there was A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, CL & End So Mario used End, Fafa did not like it. Mario played and Reached up to 510m, he was 1st Place Then Fafa gave it a try he was 2nd Place When the Stupid style appear It was working That Mario said Overview Fafa wants to do a "Let's Play" video, but Mario doesn't, because of today's video games being too hard, and that Fafa always wins. Trivia *The picture in the background is of Gene Wilder. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2012